


Caged

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Authors Ramblings, Dark, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maybe underage, Poetry, bruce's pov, first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry of the Bruce/Dick variety told from Bruce's POV  about his relationship with the first Robin. No specific timeline borrows from the comics as well as the cartoon Young Justice. Not in specific order or part of a larger story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caged

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this format so I hope you'll be kind. If there are any errors feel free to mention them and I hope you like.

 

 

**Caged**

 

I don't care what they say

You need to grow up to spread your wings and fly

 

Away from me

The monster in the night

 

I try to keep it chained

Hidden away

But separation is a must

 

For you see my sweet bird

The _love_ and the **lust**

They are contained within

_**Together** _

 

But a little trigger

Can set them free

 

Once free they will not wallow

In the dark shadows

Of the Knight

 

They will chase you my sweet bird

And I will feel no regret

In the night your sweet screams of sorrow

Will fill my heart with hollow joy

 

For then my sweet bird after the chase

The hunt for you

Then you’ll be mine

 

Forever till your clipped wings are healed

Then you'll try to fly

But that's too bad

 

For then we will start the chase again

But no matter we both know the truth

  
You are mine for ever and ever MINE


	2. I Feel like a Monster

**I Feel like a Monster**

I am a monster

Trying to keep you safe

_Pure?_

Protect you from them

Make you  _ **mine**_  


You are not mine to keep

But I will take you

You are my secret desire

The one whose shared lies

Bind us

Our past makes us one

I am a monster

Even though I try to hide it

The monster prowling in his cage

The lust bound in weaked chains

Oh you little thing ignorant of my lust

_My love?_

I shall keep you chast

I will keep you pure _for me_  


One day little one the chain will break

And you shall be all mine

Unable to fight it

You will desire it

As I destroy you and build you up again

You will be mine little bird

That is for sure

**Unable to hide it I am a monster**


End file.
